Gokil 3 In 1 Versi Banci&Homo
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Story 1 (Deidara) Story 2 (Hidan, Sasuke, Sakura) Story 3 (Jiraiya, Sasori, Konan) RnR?


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : T (Tua)**

**WARNING : FULL OOC jelas, Gaje so pasti, AU, dan rada norak dikit lah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Banci Tobat**

Suasana bulan ramadhan di Iwagakure *ceritanya di Iwa mayoritas pada meluk islam, getoo* benar-benar dirayakan dan dijalankan dengan semangat antusiasme yang tinggi oleh mayoritas warganya.

Seperti yang terjadi pada seorang manusia bergender labil *maksudnya gak jelas cewek apa cowok gitu* yang tinggal di sebuah perumahan kumuh 'GRIYA REKASA PRIYATIN (artinya perumahan susah dan prihatin)' blok A no. 9.

"Pak, bentar lagi bulan puasa mau berakhir. Eike mau insyaf ach mulai besok. Siapa tau ntar ketemu malam Lailatul Qadar" Kata sesosok manusia berambut pirang panjang yang lagi ngupil dengan kemayunya di ruang tengah rumah kumuhnya. Walau suaranya dibuat sealus dan sekemayu mungkin, tapi tetep gak bisa menghilangkan efek ngebass yang timbul dari pita suaranya.

Sang bapak yang kini lagi asyik ngabuburit dengan cara main gundu mode solo career *jiah bahasanya, maksudnya mainnya sendirian gitu* di samping rumahnya, tiba-tiba terperanjat dan terkejut begitu mendengar penuturan putra-putrinya *dibilang putra kaya putri, dibilang putri tapi emang aslinya putra. Jadinya putra-putri* itu.

"Yang boneng loe Dei? Sumpeehh? Loe mau tobat? Boneennggg?"

Deidara mantuk-mantuk sambil tetep asyik ngupil.

"Alhamdulilah ya Allah. Alhamdulilah. Akhirnya putra-putri gue bakal jadi laki tulen n paten nih" Si bapak langsung sujud syukur ke segala arah. Tak lupa sholawat pun segera dikumandangkan sedetik kemudian.

Setelah bapaknya Dei selesai sholawatan, dia langsung nanya lagi "Tapi tadi bapak denger loe mau tobat mulai besok. Emang beneran nih?"

"Iya dong cyin. Eike mulai besok mau tobat dengan cara pake kerudung, hihihi"

Beberapa detik kemudian warga perumahan kumuh blok A segera lari pontang-panting setelah mendengar suara lengkingan dan amukan bapaknya Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Napi Sialan!**

Seorang penjahat bernama Hidan telah berhasil kabur dari penjara Konoha. Penjahat yang dikenal dengan julukan 'Robot Geleng' itu sebelumnya telah menjalani masa hukuman selama 20 tahun sebelum akhirnya sukses melarikan diri hari ini. Dia didakwa atas kasus mencabuli seluruh kuda, anjing, ayam, sapi, kambing, beserta seluruh penjaga peternakan yang ada sambil geleng-geleng di tengah aksi bejatnya *ini sih bukan jahat lagi namanya. Gilaaa!*

Malam ini, si narapidana sedang terlihat mengendap-endap di samping jendela rumah besar bergaya neolitikum klasik, dimana di sisi lain jendela itu terdapat sepasang pasutri yang lagi asyik bercumbu.

Setelah berhasil mencongkel jendela rumah itu, si napi langsung masuk gitu aja.

"Ssshh..cium aku yang"

"Ohhh..kamu yang cium dong yang"

ctik...

Lampu ruangan berhasil dinyalakan oleh si Robot Geleng.

Seketika, sang suami yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu langsung di ketekin sama Hidan hingga semaput.

"A..am..ampunnn ndoro. To..tolong jangan sakiti kami berdua. Kalo mau harta, nih ambil aja" Sang istri yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu dengan paniknya mengubek-ubek isi dompetnya, lalu menyerahkan segepok uang yang ia miliki.

Hidan mengamati segepok uang yang baru saja ia terima.

"Anjeenngg, gue kira uang loe banyak. Emang sih banyak, tapi kalo semuanya berisi 100 perak ryo buat makan di warteg dua hari dua malem aja gak cukup. Serahin duit loe yang lainnya, cepeett!" Bentak Hidan dengan wajah merah padam.

Sakura mendadak gemeteran "U..uang..nya cuma segitu doang ndoro. A..ampun"

"Loe mau gue ketekin hah?" Bentak Hidan lagi.

Sakura cuma bisa memandangi suami tercintanya yang sekarang udah semaput dengan lidah melet setelah sukses diketekin oleh sang napi yang kayaknya sih, udah gak mandi berhari-hari.

.

.

Akhirnya kedua pasangan suami-istri ini terbangun setelah tadinya mereka berdua pingsan akibat efek bau kombinasi antara terasi busuk, pantat kuda, e'e tikus, sama jigong babi yang asalnya dari ketek Hidan.

"Sial, gue diiket gini" Keluh Sasuke yang baru menyadari bahwa ia beserta istrinya juga, terikat oleh tali di samping ranjang.

Hidan mendekati Sakura sambil menyentuhkan wajahnya ke leher Sakura, dan juga seperti sedang membisiki sesuatu ke wanita berambut merah muda itu. Setelahnya, Hidan lalu mengecup singkat pipi Sakura dan beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sementara Hidan sedang berada di kamar mandi, sang suami berbisik pelan kepada istrinya.

"Yang, pria brengsek ini adalah seorang narapidana yang kemarin-kemarin abis kabur dari penjara. Aku liat beritanya di tivi tadi pagi. Mungkin saja selama belasan tahun ia di penjara, ia sama sekali tidak pernah ngeseks sama wanita. Jika ia ingin ngeseks sama kamu yang, jangan menolak. Jangan mengeluh atau melawan. Berikan kepuasan baginya agar kita berdua bisa selamat dari maut. Percayalah padaku yang. I Love You" Ujar Sasuke dengan tatapan amat meyakinkan.

Padahal dalam hatinya 'Ya gusti, Sekalipun Sakura jadi korban gapapa lah yang penting gue selamet' *jiah, menjijikan banget nih cowok*

Tatapan Sakura menjadi sedikit khawatir dan wajahnya menjadi sedikit pucat setelah mendengar penuturan suaminya barusan.

Sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas lega.

"Dia tadi menempelkan wajah keleherku bukan menciumku yang. Dia tadi sempat berbisik bahwa dia homo. Dan menurutnya kamu seksi sekali yang. Dia juga sempat bertanya dimana ada baby oil, jadi aku tunjukan saja tempatnya ada di kamar mandi. Yang, berjuang ya. I Love You Too" Ucap Sakura dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

Glek, Sasuke menelan ludah. Wajahnya yang kini gantian pucat. Tatapannya frustasi. Tubuhnya gemeteran. Duburnya nyut-nyutan seakan menjadi sebuah firasat buruk.

ceklek...

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampakan sesosok pria berambut putih klimis dengan senyuman psycho sambil mengoles-oleskan sebuah baby-oil di ujung telunjuknya.

"Aku udah siap loh ganteng"

krik..krik..krik..

"EEMMAAKKK! TOLONG MAAKKK! CA'CU'E ANGKYUUTTT!

Setelah itu? Pikir aja ndiri, huehehehe XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dokternya Hombreng**

Pada suatu hari yang cerah, seorang pria berambut merah dan bertubuh cukup pendek sedang mengamati sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dan indah di hadapannya.

'Jadi ini toh rumah tempat Dr. Jiraiya buka praktek?' Batin pria itu.

Kemudian ia berjalan ke depan pintu rumah sang dokter dan kemudian segera memencet bel yang ada di samping pintu itu.

~Mama mama mama yukeo, mama mama yukeo mama...~

Pria itu langsung njundal kebelakang saking kagetnya setelah mendengar bunyi bel rumah Dr. Jiraiya barusan.

"Masyaallah, ini dokter dalam apa dokter jiwa ya?" Gumamnya sembari mengelus-elus kepalanya yang rada benjol akibat kejedot tanah.

ceklek...

"Owh ada pasien ternyata. Mari-mari masuk" Sambut Dokter Jiraiya dengan ramah.

Si pria itu langsung nurut saja. Di ruang tamu, kedua matanya menatap sebuah tulisan yang cukup besar yang berbunyi 'Semoga sakit lagi. Kalo lekas sembuh kami rugi. Kalo tidak sembuh juga, mending mati'

Sontak pria pendek itu langsung merinding dibuatnya.

Di dalam ruang pemeriksaan...

"Bagaimana penyakit saya dok? Apa parah? Soalnya sudah hampir dua minggu perut bagian bawah saya nyeri terus dok" Keluhnya.

Dokter Jiraiya kemudian menulis sesuatu di catatannya "Yap. Saya tau penyakitnya. Gak terlalu bahaya sih bapak Sasori. Ini ntar saya kasih obat buat diminum dan..."

"Dan apa dokter?" Tanya Sasori penasaran.

"Dan ada sebuah obat khusus yang saya buat yang harus dimasukan lewat anus bapak. Pokoknya percaya deh, pasti sembuh kalo nurut kata-kata saya" Kata sang dokter dengan nada meyakinkan.

Akhirnya karena udah bosen ngerang-ngerang kesakitan tiap hari karena sakitnya, Sasori mau gak mau menuruti perkataan dokter aneh itu.

"Buka celananya, lalu nungging pak. Oya jangan lupa, pake penutup mata ini"

Kedua alis Sasori terangkat karena heran "Bu..buat apa ndadak ditutup matanya segala?"

"Udaahh. Nurut atau mati?"

Lagi-lagi Sasori cuma bisa pasrah.

Dalam hatinya, Sasori mengumandangkan pujian-pujian kepada Tuhan YME dengan berbagai versi dan aliran 'Haleluya haleluya Tuhan, bismillahi rahmani rahim, Om santi santi om, Jashin-sama berkatilah hambamu ini' karena saking takutnya.

Perlahan, dokter itu mulai memasukan sesuatu yang katanya obat mujarab itu ke dalam dubur Sasori.

"Ennghh..engghhh"

"Tahan pak Sasori. 3 menit lagi selesai"

"Aww..iyaww..adu..duhh"

Setelah 3 menit kemudian, semuanya selesai. Sasori pun diberitahu oleh dokter Jiraiya agar memasukan lagi sebuah obat ke dalam anusnya agar mempercepat kesembuhannya.

.

.

Malam harinya, Sasori pun berusaha mati-matian untuk memasukan obat aneh nan mujarab itu ke dalam anusnya. Tapi berkali-kali gagal karena susah. Sehingga ia pun mau tidak mau memanggil istrinya untuk membantunya memasukan obat itu.

"Please, tolong ya bu" Sasori memohon-mohon kepada istrinya, Konan, agar mau membantunya.

"Iya iya. Tapi bapak udah cebok kan? Kalo belum cebok ibu gak mau mbantu pokoknya"

"Udah kok, suwer tek ewer-ewer bu. Ayo lekas" Ajak Sasori.

Kemudian Sasori langsung memelorotkan celananya dan segera memasang pose...apalagi kalo bukan nungging!

Tangan kiri Konan memegangi pundak Sasori untuk menahan dan tangan kanannya mati-matian ia tekan agar obat aneh itu lekas masuk ke dalam dubur suaminya.

"Enngghh..a..aduhh jangan keras-keras bu, awww"

"Udah jangan ngeden-ngeden pak kalo mau lekas masuk dan sembuh. Tahan!"

"Enngghhh..."

Satu menit kemudian, aksi aneh bin ajaib itu pun selesai. Di tengah menahan lelahnya, Sasori menyempatkan diri buat ngobrol sama istrinya itu.

"Bu, tapi ada yang aneh deh" Curhat Sasori.

Wanita cantik berambut biru tua itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suaminya itu "Hm? Emang apa pak?"

"Kenapa ya bu obat yang barusan ibu masukan itu kok rasanya lain sama yang tadi siang juga dimasukan sama dokter Jiraiya"

"Maksudnya pak?" Tanya Konan keheranan.

"Pas sama dokter Jiraiya tuh, rasanya dubur bapak lebih sakit lho. Obatnya padahal ukurannya seharusnya sama. Tapi kayaknya rasanya lebih besar dan keras pas tadi siang deh" Lanjut Sasori.

"Mungkin itu cuma perasaan bapak aja kali karena saking takutnya"

Sasori geleng-geleng "Enggak. Itu memang nyata bu. Terus nih bu, masa bisa ya dokter Jiraiya masukin obat padahal kedua tangannya bertumpu di pundak bapak"

suasana menjadi hening seketika...

"Pak, kita cerai. Titik! Gak pake koma, spasi, ataupun sambal terasi-?-"

Malam yang dingin dihabiskan oleh seorang Sasori seorang diri di dalam kamar dengan pikiran yang bingung nan berkecamuk.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, beredar sebuah berita yang menghebohkan di media cetak.

**Konoha Daily, Senin 15 September 2014**

Sasori (35), seorang pria yang berprofesi sehari-hari sebagai penarik odong-odong ditemukan tak bernyawa semalam akibat bunuh diri. Korban ditemukan sudah tak bernyawa oleh tetangganya dalam posisi tergantung di sebuah pohon rambutan yang ada di samping rumahnya. Sepertinya motif bunuh diri korban adalah malu dan dendam. Malu karena diketahui fakta bahwa semalam istrinya menggugat cerai secara mendadak pada korban. Dan dendam karena terdapat sebuah kertas HVS yang tertempel di wajah korban, yang bertuliskan 'JIRAIYA, I'LL WAITING YOU IN THE HELL AND I 'LL FUCK YOUR ASSHOLE IN YOUR DREAM. FOREVER!'. Sampai sekarang pihak kepolisian pun masih dibingungkan dengan maksud dari tulisan yang cukup aneh itu. Polisi pun akan bertindak dengan cepat untuk menyelidiki seorang bernama Jiraiya yang diketahui berprofesi sebagai dokter dalam. Mungkin akan ditemukan kaitan antara Jiraiya dengan kematian korban.

**-OWARI-**

**Wakakakak, selesai juga fic Gokil 3 In 1 series ini. Maaf ya kalo sebelumnya beberapa dari readers udah ada yang pernah ngebaca cerita serupa. Karena fic ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari beberapa humor di internet *authornya gak kreatif ya, hehe***

**Oke, thank's udah mbaca fic gaje ini. Review, concrit, atau flame sekalipun author persilahkan kok.**


End file.
